


Near That I Might Sleep

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: A conversation in the dark.Written for Mahokoyuki1 on twitter as part of the Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange in 2020.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106
Collections: The Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange





	Near That I Might Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahokoyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/gifts).



"Alrighty, lemme see. We've got one twin room, and one double," says the guy at the front desk, and then he looks up. "Oh."

Noctis--right now--honestly just wants to lie down. It's late, and he'd barely made it through dinner without passing out in his pasta. Who cares if he's sharing? He's about to volunteer when Gladio says, "alright, I'll take the double, who's with me?"

"I'll share," Prompto says. "You and me and a noisy action movie before we sleep, big guy?"

"Sure. Sounds great."

Noctis is aware it's partly a kindness, that they're feeling sorry for him and letting him have a bed to himself. But he was also thrashing around and moaning in his sleep in the tent, thanks to Astral-induced nightmares. So the kindness is moderated by selfishness, and that's fine by him, means he doesn't have to feel too guilty.

Plus he gets to share a room with Ignis. Ignis always loosens up a bit when it's just the two of them, becomes more like he was in Insomnia. It's nice, even if it does make Noctis wish this stupid crush would go away so he could just enjoy being friends without yearning for more.

Their room is at the end of the corridor on the upper floor. It's minimally furnished; twin beds, a chair, a small table. One bed lies against the wall, under a window that probably lets in a draught. Ignis tells Noctis to take the other bed, nearest the door. Noctis peels off his boots and flops out, grateful to be horizontal.

"Drink this," Ignis says, after Noctis has just started to doze off.

It's a _big_ glass of water. "All of it?"

"Dehydration will only make your headaches worse." Ignis holds the glass out. "Go on."

"It's not really a headache, y'know." Noctis sits up, blearily, and takes the water.

Which, of course, is when Titan roars louder than ever in his head. It's like Noctis's whole brain snarls, like blacking out without the sweet relief of unconsciousness. When the sensation subsides enough for him to be aware of himself again, he's on the floor between the two beds. Ignis has one hand under his head and the other is pulling Noctis's eyelid down as Ignis peers into his eye.

"I'm here," Noctis says, batting that hand away. "I'm okay."

"You very nearly cracked your head open." Ignis helps Noctis sit up. "You're also rather damp."

Noctis looks down at himself. 'Rather damp' translates to 'soaked through'. He plucks at his t-shirt ruefully and then thinks to look at the bed.

"Oh, shit."

Ignis glances over, makes a sound of realisation, and then in one fluid motion he gets up, retrieves the glass and then yanks the blankets off the bed. The water Noctis dropped has soaked through them; there's a big wet patch right in the centre of the mattress.

"Well," Ignis says, holding up the blanket. "That's unfortunate. I'll get a sleeping bag from the car."

Noctis levers himself up out of the gap between the beds, and pulls off his shirt. "No, it's my fault. I'll take the floor."

"I didn't say you wouldn't," Ignis says, and then he smiles, clearly amused at his own lame joke. "However, I must insist. I don't mind the floor."

"You're the driver, you should--"

And then Titan calls again, and this time Noctis is aware of his knees buckling and Ignis catching him. There's a few confusing moments where the world spins and gravity seems to have completely gone away, and then Ignis gently settles Noctis on the dry bed and kneels next to it.

"Argument done," Ignis says, and smooths the hair back from Noctis's forehead. "I must say, I think I'm going to need to have stiff words with Titan. I rather thought the Astrals needed you functional."

"I think he's just impatient. I'm taking too long."

Ignis tips his head, his mouth pulled into a wry line. "He's been holding up the meteor a long time. Surely he can wait a few days more."

"You tell him that."

"Oh, I shall." Ignis is smiling at him, soft and fond, haloed by the overhead lights, and this time it's just Noctis's stomach that's lost track of gravity as his stomach swoops.

And then Ignis straightens up, and dusts off his knees. "Sleeping bag," he says.

"Don't go," Noctis says, and really he knows he means, _come back_ , _smile at me like that again_. "There's enough space," he adds, and shimmies sideways towards the wall. "We sleep closer than this in the tent," he adds, in a burst of inspiration.

Ignis looks surprised. "Well, I suppose I--I don't mind if you don't."

"It's fine."

There's a beat.

"I'll go brush my teeth," Noctis says, gathering all his effort to get out of bed. In fact, after his teeth, he scrubs his tongue, puts on more antiperspirant and gives his face a quick wash despite a pulse of world-spinning vertigo that makes him have to clutch the sink for a few minutes midway through. 

He's going to share a bed with Ignis, that's all, just sleeping. It _is_ fine. It's platonic. Two bros, bunking together, no problem. It's just that he doesn't want to smell _bad_.

He has another minor panic while Ignis is in the bathroom. Usually they all sleep in just their underwear if it's warm like it is tonight. Noctis is used enough to that to not even blush any more, especially since they all sleep in their own beds or sleeping bags. But if he's sharing a bed… he could do with being more dressed. They have pyjamas somewhere. Maybe that bag's still in the Regalia? Noctis rummages, in vain, and then another, fainter wave of dizziness swipes across him. He grabs a t-shirt at random, and crawls back into bed without even removing his pants.

Ignis wanders out of the bathroom in just _his_ boxer briefs and a t-shirt, about five minutes later, and--to Noctis's surprise--turns off the overhead lights. The sudden darkness wipes out Noctis's vision enough that he can't see Ignis cross to the bed; just feels the mattress dip as Ignis sits, feels the blankets lift then settle.

"Oh, drat. Should I turn the air conditioning off?"

"S'fine."

Ignis smells good, like old leather and a warm spicy clean scent Noctis thinks must be his cologne. Noctis can see his silhouette now thanks to the faint glow from their phones charging, can see the movement as Ignis take off his glasses and places them on the nightstand with a faint _click_.

Noctis is lying facing towards Ignis, back pressed along the wall, so he can tell that Ignis is lying demurely on his back. There's a polite few inches of space between them.

"You okay?"

"I should ask you that."

Noctis sighs. "I'm okay. The last one wasn't too bad."

"You'd think he'd sleep instead of bothering you."

"He's an Astral. I don't think it works that way for them." Noctis yawns, suddenly, surprising himself. "I don't think he even knows what he's doing."

Ignis turns on his side, to face Noctis, and if Noctis could squirm further back he would. Ignis is _close_ , and now Noctis's eyes are adjusting he can see Ignis fairly clearly, his eyes looking kinda _naked_ without glasses. "I worry that it'll worsen as we get closer to him."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Hm." Ignis sighs. "I suppose so. And before you say, yes, I know you hate it when I fuss."

Noctis doesn't hate it, not really. It's nice that Ignis cares. But he always feels like he _should_ protest when Ignis frets about him. "It's your job. I get it."

"That is _not_ why I worry." Ignis scowls, as if genuinely offended. "I thought you knew that by now."

"I do. You're my friend."

A snort suggests that Ignis is only half-placated by that. Damn. Noctis casts around for something to make this better.

"It's good you worry. Someone has to, or we'd still, I dunno--"

"Be sitting in a camp somewhere outside Hammerhead, eating raw potatoes, yes, yes." Ignis pulls a dramatically woeful face. "While your bride-to-be waited impatiently for you."

"Mm."

"You said you'd written to Lady--"

"Yup. Luna knows we'll come when we can." Noctis turns the words over before he admits them out loud. "She says we don't have to get married."

There's a long pause. Then Ignis says quietly, "Your face is in a shadow. I can't tell how you feel about that."

Oh. Noctis pulls in a deep breath. "Good. Mostly. I'm not really up for, uh--"

"Marrying?"

It's an easy escape, but Noctis wants to admit the truth, here in the dark where Ignis can't see his face properly. "Women."

"...oh."

"Don't freak out," Noctis says, quickly. "Please. I haven't told anyone, I'm not gonna. I know I'm the Prince and that's not cool."

There's another pause, and then Ignis sits up and shuffles backwards, leaning against the headboard. He puts his glasses back on and looks down at Noctis. "How long have you known?"

"Ages."

" _Right_."

"Sorry, I--"

"Don't." Ignis lifts a hand and pinches the bridge of his nose briefly. Noctis hasn't seen him do that in ages. "Havens, Noct. You could have said something earlier. The Citadel was prepared for the possibility. There were provisions laid down. Legislature, even."

Holy _shit_. Noctis sits up. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I had to go over the contingency plans with your father. At length."

"I didn't know."

"Evidently. Neither did we, for what it's worth." Ignis tsks, then rolls his eyes. "Well. _I_ certainly had no idea. Or I'd have objected to this whole journey."

He looks quite put out, so Noctis says, "hey, no, look, I always just figured I might have to marry a girl, you know? Politics and stuff. So I never dated."

"As I said, there were plans in place--"

"Yeah, but nobody thought to tell _me_."

Ignis's mouth twists, as if he's annoyed to have to admit Noctis is right.

"And, so what if there were? The Empire wanted me to marry Luna. Not my choice, not Dad's choice, not _your_ choice, not even Luna's choice. So, we'd still have had to come, but you'd all be feeling a lot guiltier. No thanks."

"I suppose so."

Noctis flops back down. "And if I'd had a boyfriend, I'd have had to break up with him, ugh."

"It's what I did on leaving Insomnia."

Noctis considers that, looks up at Ignis sideways. "Broke up with a girl?"

"A boy. A man, in fact. It was a newish relationship but, well--"

Ignis is _gay_.

"--well, he had some choice comments to make about the King pulling back the wall and _capitulating_ to the Empire's demands, and, honestly, it was a relief to just say I'd be gone for who knew how long and we should put things on hold."

Ignis is _gay_. Noctis tries to focus. "You, um, heard from him, since?"

"A few texts. He fled north. He's fine."

"Ah."

Ignis shimmies back down the bed. "Men can be rather overrated, if that's a comfort. It's worth holding out until you find someone you truly love."

Noctis nods, and then finds himself yawning again.

"And you're exhausted, and here I am prattling on. Good night, Noct."

"No, it's fine." Noctis wants to hear more, wants to listen to Ignis talking about _being gay._ Ignis so rarely talks about himself. "Um. Do you miss having a boyfriend?"

Ignis huffs out a breath, in either a laugh or a sigh, Noctis can't tell. "Sometimes."

"Oh."

"I miss… oh, you know. Affection. Little touches. Hugs."

It is _not_ an invitation, but Noctis realises he's inching closer to Ignis all the same. "Dates," he suggests, quietly. "Holding hands."

"Kisses."

The last word seems to hang in the air, as if Ignis has offered the act itself. The room feels oddly warm, despite the faint hum of the air conditioning.

"Yes," Ignis says, and it's almost a whisper now, and he's facing Noctis, his eyes shifting as he inspects Noctis's face. "I miss kisses."

Noctis's mouth feels dry. He swallows. "I've never had one."

"No?"

"Can we--"

Suddenly Ignis's finger is against Noctis's lips. "Don't ask me that."

Noctis feels a surge of conflicting emotions, part regret, part sadness, part defiance. He shakes his head, just a little, and then very deliberately purses his lips into a kiss.

"Noct."

"Specs."

"This isn't wise. I'm--"

"My friend, not just my _advisor_." Noctis pulls Ignis's hand away. "And I'm not just horny, or confused, or, or, or anything except that I've been into you for years."

"Years?"

"And we're here, and I never even thought you liked guys, and maybe you don't fancy me but just _say_ that instead of using your job as an excuse."

Ignis's hand comes back up, and this time he cups Noctis's cheek, his eyes soft. "If I said that, it would be a lie."

"Then kiss me."

"Are you sure about this?"

" _Specs_."

"I don't want you to regret this--"

Enough talking, Noctis thinks, and he surges forward.

Ignis's mouth is warm, his lips are pliant, and when he opens his mouth into the kiss Noctis is fairly certain Ignis is the _best_ kisser in the whole world. How else would you explain how good it feels, how much his lips tingle as if every blood cell in his body is racing there, how the rest of the world just fades out of his consciousness.

When Ignis slides a hand up the back of Noctis's shirt, it's as if prickles of electricity follow where the rough calluses of his hand caress, and Noctis curls a hand in Ignis's t-shirt and pulls Ignis even closer. Ignis is hard, Noctis can feel that even through his combat pants, and it feels _so_ good to know Ignis wants him.

Tentatively, he slides his own hand up Ignis's arm, up under the hem of his t-shirt sleeve. Noctis ventures a squeeze, uncertain what will feel good for Ignis, but wanting to touch. Ignis has firm muscle there, and his skin feels silken. 

Ignis is still kissing him, kissing him as if he can't stop himself, and then he moves his mouth to Noctis's jaw, down onto Noctis's neck. It feels _glorious_ , makes the world swim with heat and lust, and then Noctis feels a wave of a whole different sort of dizziness sweep across him.

"Stop, stop," he manages, pushing Ignis back. "Titan."

It's strong enough to turn his stomach to mulch, to make him squeeze his eyes closed and wish that Titan could read the damned room for once.

Ignis is holding him, when it passes, his arms curled protectively around Noctis's shoulders and his chin resting on top of Noctis's head.

"Sorry," Noctis manages, and swallows hard against the bile that's risen. "Shitty timing."

"Hardly your fault."

Time to muster up some suavity. "So, uh. Where were we?"

Ignis chuckles, gently, his chin digging into the top of Noctis's head. "We were going to let you get some sleep, and then we were going to get you to Titan so he can stop disrupting you, and _then_ we can revisit this."

"But, --"

"I promise." Ignis tightens his arms. "Just… not while you look like you may vomit."

It's an accurate description of how Noctis feels right now. "You really promise? You're not going to pretend it didn't happen."

"Not after that kiss."

Noctis reaches for Ignis's hand, threads their fingers together. "Little touches. Affection. Hugs. I want that stuff, Ignis."

"And you shall have it." Ignis presses a soft kiss to Noctis head. "I suppose we'll be boyfriends."

" _Please_."

"Then please, listen to your boyfriend, and go to sleep. I'll still be here in the morning."

It takes Noctis a long time to go to sleep; Ignis definitely falls asleep before he does, Noctis can tell by his breathing and the way his limbs go slack. But it's lovely, even when he feels sick, being cuddled up to Ignis. They're going to be _boyfriends_. He's going to be able to hold Ignis's hand, and snuggle up to him, and they'll take the double room by default and something good is going to come out of this whole disaster.

And when Titan stops being a cockblocker, well.

Noctis smiles to himself, and turns his face to inhale a good noseful of Ignis's cologne.

They're going to be _so good_ together.


End file.
